Untamed
by The Silver Locket
Summary: Rima is the naughty, disrespectful 'emo' girl who runs away for a new life. And who does she meet. Senri, the boy who changes her life. SenRima :D
1. Choices

Untamed

Chapter One – Choices

I figured out that running away was my only choice. Yes, I'd get in serious trouble when they'd track me down but, who cares? I, as a free woman, have choices that I can make on my own, and this is one of my not so good choices that I've made. But still, running away _was_ my only choice.

I turned around seeing Jessica walk through the bedroom door. Her eyes suddenly became teary as she saw me. She sighed, resting her palm on her forehead, as if she was about to faint. My tight jeans where torn and ripped, and my hoody? This perfect midnight black hoody had turned red by the blood that had been released from my skin. My arms carried scars and bruises and face was lit up with a black mark across my left cheek. My orange hair had been tugged on and its neat pigtails turned into a perfect birds nest. I sighed as I tried to exit my bedroom.

"Oh Rima, what have you been doing to yourself?" she wailed. I shrugged and stuck a knife in my bag.

"What are you doing with that Rima? It's dangerous!" she gasped. I rolled my eyes.

"I know that it's dangerous Jessica, that's why I'm using it"

She shook her head as I chucked a pair of jeans and another spare t-shirt in my bag.

"Where are you going?" she asked with tears streaming down her eyes. I turned around, examining the room if I'd forgotten anything to pretend to not hear her. I looked at a few photos then tossed them in the bin. I found my hair brush and beanie than threw them in the bag too.

"Rima, listen to me!" I dug out a packet of chips from under my bed and stuffed that in the bag as well. "Rima, listen. RIMA, LISTEN TO ME!" I turned around and my mum.

"What?"

"Where are you going, Rima?"

I sighed. "Jessica, this is my business. This is my life. This is my choice. And you are not in any of it so; it's none of your business."

Jessica stiffened. "Oh Rima, this is my business," she started, "I am your mother and you are my daughter!" I flinched when she said that.

"I AM NOT YOUR FREAKING DAUGHTER YOU IDIOT! AND YOU AREN'T MY FREAKIN' MOTHER!" I screamed as Jessica ran down stairs. "I'M GOING TO RUKA'S HOUSE BY THE WAY! SO DON'T BOTHER CALLING ME BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO COME BACK!"

I walked over to the window and sighed once again. This was my choice. I could either stay home and suffer to become the 'goody two shoes' or run away and turn into an unwanted child. Wait, I always was.

I opened my laptop seeing Ruka on. My fingers trembled as I typed in a few words then deleted everything I typed. I suddenly felt scared. My planning was lost and I didn't know what to do.

I picked up my phone then dialled Ginny's number.

"Hello?"

"Ruka it's me."

"Oh, hey Ri-"

"If my mum calls tell her that I left."

"Huh, wait you're-"

"Okay? You say I left."

"But, are you really-"

"Okay, bye."

"WAIT!"

I tossed my phone in my bag and threw my laptop in too, along with its charger and case.

And off I went, searching for a new home with my new life.

_**(AN)**_

_**HEWO ALL! ^ ^ HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPPIE! To be honest, I didn't plan it much but I hope it goes well. I'm just using the characters from Vampire Knight. No vampires, no Cross Academy and level E's. The characters may be really OOC (out of character) like Ruka and soon Senri. :P  
>I also didn't what the name of Rima's mum was so I just used a friends name ^^ (I'm sorry Jessica but you owe me _)<br>SOO PLEASE REVEW GUD OR BAD ! ^ ^ sorry that it's short ==" i'll try to write more in the next chappies ^ ^ **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire KNight, it all belongs to ... oh ... i think I forgot ... meh.**_

_**THANK UU  
>~ The Silver Locket =(^3^)=\ :D **_


	2. Escape

*WARNING: may have some inappropriate language :P*

Untamed

Chapter Two – Escape

As the moon replaced the sun a shadow leapt across the silent night. The breeze was soft but the air still had heat in it. The blackness of the sky left its usual confusing puzzle of darkness to everybody. Tiny creatures scattered across the paths of blankness. It was quite but a single tap on the roof of a nearby house. Everyone was asleep but the girl who stood on the roof. That girl was me.

Getting out of the house was harder than I thought it was. My plan was to sneak out of the window but I was too afraid to because of the all the snakes and dung beetles there. So that's when I did my plan B which was to somehow get into the attic, unlock the window that has been locked for over twenty years and climb up onto the roof. Yes, my hands do hurt.

I had decided to sit at the top of the roof for a while so I pulled out my laptop and used the magic of wireless.

MSN

ONLINE  
>xXrukarukaXx : Sleep well everyone! I'm studying for next week geometry text btw. ):<br>AidoIdol : I SWEAR ZERO IF I CATCH YOU LOOKING THROUGH MY BOOKS AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU DX  
>0zero0 : Yuki you left your jacket at my house :P<p>

OFFLINE  
>akatsuki444 : ruka i'm sory i ditched you at lunch ): extra math test :P<br>TaTaTakuma : Hi everyone! :D  
>LOLIMYUKI : can sumwon plz help me wit question 27 in the English homework<br>KingKaname : Yuki, darling I'm sorry. ):  
>simply_yori : hello!<br>_click to see more offline_

-rimapocky- & xXrukarukaXx

xXrukarukaXx : hey, i tried to talk to you on the phone :P wats rong?  
>-rimapocky- : im running away<br>xXrukarukaXx : r u serios?  
>-rimapocky- : yahh :P<br>xXrukarukaXx : wtf why  
>-rimapocky- : becuz i wanted to<br>-rimapocky- : im tired of my family  
>xXrukarukaXx : isn't everyone? Im sorry but i thihnk i need to call your parents<br>-rimapocky- : nooo please were best fwends. O rill tell akatsuki about how much u adore him and that u draw pics of him in ur buks and u have photos of him hidden under your bed and your like his super crazy stalker?  
>xXrukarukaXx : aww fine. But be careful. Were will u stay and will u still go to school?<br>-rimapocky- : yah, unfortunately, i need to go to school but i'll find a hotel or something  
>xXrukarukaXx : r u sure. Im scared. Where r u now?<br>-rimapocky- : roof of de house ^_^  
>xXrukarukaXx : aww rima, it told you that its dangerous ): and r u still carrying that nife wit u?<br>-rimapocky- : wt r u, my mum or sumthin?  
>xXrukarukaXx : ): no, its just people think that ur different.<br>-rimapocky- : and u?_?  
>xXrukarukaXx : i think everyone is different<br>-rimapocky- : watevah optimistic persun. Who cares if im a cutter or an emo :P  
>xXrukarukaXx : please stop!<br>-rimapocky- : were shud i go?  
>xXrukarukaXx : didn't u say a hotel or sumthin<br>-rimapocky- : yah but wich hotel?  
>xXrukarukaXx : uhm, theres one called Coast Lake down near the lake. Its close to the school too.<br>-rimapocky- : okai, i herd of it  
>xXrukarukaXx : how much muny u got wit u?<br>-rimapocky-: about six hundred dollars and two credit cards ^-^  
>xXrukarukaXx: wow luk whos been saving up!<br>xXrukarukaXx: ooh, got to go now! Bye

I looked up with my dreadful tired eyes, searching for another bright light to concentrate on as I turned off my laptop. I slung on my bag and climbed off the roof, careful to awaken anyone. As soon as I got onto the footpath, shadows appeared around the corner of the street leading into the deserted skate park. I moved closer and a buzzing light was seen. A concrete wall was separated from the skate park and the house. It was coated with graffiti, paint and tags. I stood at the corner, listening to the muffled voices on the other side.

"I know... she was a bitch."

"Really, Justin said that he dumped her before that. That's why she got angry and bashed him up."

"I want her."

"Everyone does, bro."

"Oh hey guys."

"Dude, you're late. What's up?"

"Oh nothing much. I saw chick somewhere around here. Got carried away."

"Oh shit! Is it Victoria? What will she do if she hears that I'm dating Luna?"

"No mate, she's not brunette. Orange or blonde, maybe both.

There was a long pause.

"Is she hot?"

"How should I know?"

I dropped my phone and there was a loud clatter.

"I think we found her."

I decided to run but it was too late. Six boys about my age came walking to me with wide smirks on their faces. I was grabbed by the shoulder then dragged to the wall.

"Eh, she looks like one of those emo's," said one boy with blonde hair.

Another boy smiled. He had black hair with crimson red streaks in it. "I like her."

"What's your name, babe?" asked another guy with a beanie on.

"It's Don't-Touch-Me-Or-Else-I'll-Go-All-Emo-On-You."

They laughed and made bruises on my arms with their rusty skate boards. I had enough and I was getting _really _frustrated. I pulled out my knife from my bag and struck one of their chests.

BAM!

There was a crash on the ground with everyone looking horrified, two boys checking the guy I had accidently killed (oops) and blood smeared all over the ground.

"What the hell!" screamed a guy and ran away.

The other just stared at me and smiled. They pulled their skate boards and cracked the knuckles.

"Ah, I think this bitch wants to make a fight," smirked the boy with red streaks, "so we'll give it to her."

I dodged a skateboard which was aimed to my head, grasping my leather black bag. Another skateboard was thrown to me so I scraped it with my knife. It sent another boy sulking because of how much he bought the board on ebay. I was kicked in the stomach but I managed to slightly cut a boys foot. I was about run, but it was too late, as a rock was aimed to my head.

_**(AN)**_

_**ELLO! Thank you for reading the 2**__**nd**__** chappie! Please, review and favourite! I give gud luck and prosperity to everyone out there who read this story and reviewed! :D Also give good luck and prosperity to those who haven't but will. So please, don't put someone in Rima's condition and let them(me) get bashed up. ): PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Oh and sorry about the language :P I had no choice ... I also made a mistake in the last chappie. I wrote Ginny's name from Harry Potter ask Ruka. It was supposed to be a HGxDM but I liked Rima and Senri better. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: sorry, i don't own vampire knight but you can by volume 1 from your nearest store and just $00009000000! Our new deal is buy 2 get one free and a $1 discount on your next VK book!**_

_**So, THNX PPAL!**_

_**~ The Silver Locket -(^-^)-**_


	3. Father Bear

Untamed

Chapter 3 – Father Bear

I woke up feeling weary and relieved at the same time. I shot it panic then, I didn't realise where I was sitting. I lay in a night blue bed with fluffed up pillows and a clean blanket. I seemed to be in a house, not my house of course. Maybe it was an apartment. The queen bed was placed in the middle of the wall behind me. Little bed side tables sat with white lamps and a sleek alarm clock. The window had light weighted white curtains where sunshine could be seen outside. My bag was placed on a study table next to the window. The table was bland. It was white and had nothing, not even a speck of dust, on it. On my left, was a solid white door whit was opened. I leaned forward to see what or who was inside, the gasped in surprise. _Oh my god it's a walk in closet! _Even if I'm an emo, I still like clothes. Doesn't everyone? Across stood a door, slightly opened and held a white envelope on the handle.

I got up, shocked and confused. My wounds had healed and my bruises weren't that sore anymore. I grabbed the envelope. Inside it was a fresh hundred dollars. I looked around and stupidly pinched myself. Was I dreaming? What the hell? Where was I? I want to stay here! My mind was crowded with questions and statements and I knew I had a head ache.

I opened the door full, revealing a clean house. I was looking at a narrow room which led into more doors. I looked to my left, seeing the main door to this fancy house. In front of was a door which was opened. Inside was a flat screen HD TV and a soft white sofa. The hallway lead to a kitchen which had been stocked up. The view lead me into the back yard which had been mowed neatly with tiny cherry blossoms lining the fence. Along the corner was a giant gleaming swimming pool. To make sure I wouldn't get too excited, I walked back into the house where I could see another room. The door was closed and I unthinkingly opened it as it revealed another luxury bedroom, just like the one I was in before. But in this case, the desk was filled with paper work, pens and books. The bed was a mess and pillows had been scattered on the floor.

I was starting to feel like Goldilocks from 'Goldilocks and the Three bears'. I exited the bedroom and entered another one. It had seemed to be the laundry. Another door was in the laundry room so I carelessly opened it.

And that was when I saw father bear.

_**(AN)**_

_**Sorry that this chapter's short! It was never meant to be! :P Actually, I was meant to be. I wanna say thank you everyone for reading! :'D I feel so happy! People are actually reading my work! Well, thank you everyone if you reviewed or added my story to favourites. :D I love you all! ^^**_

_**I'm also really sorry about the OOCness of Rima. :P She'll be acting OOC in the next chappie so, I'm warning you!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Me no own vampire knight D:**_

_**TANK U ALL **_

_**~ The Silver Locket ;D **_


	4. His Lovely Love Life

Untamed

Chapter 4 – His Lovely Love Life

Oh. My. God. _His abs. _He had very dark brown messy hair, which I totally drooled over. His skin was like mine, a pale tone, but not white. His eyes were light blue, just like mine. He was shirtless which totally amazed me. All he wore where a pair of shorts and had a white towel swung over his shoulder. This made him look so hot. And I didn't even know who he was.

He smiled a soft smile. "I'm sorry about that," he quickly stated, putting on a new t-shirt, "I was about to go for a swim."

I managed to giggle. "Um, okay."

"I'm Senri Shiki. Just call me Senri. I was walking past the skate park and I found you. A few boys were there. I managed to get them away."

I nodded then peered at his left arm. I scar was marked there as I gave a horrible stammer. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he smiled, "but are you okay? You hurt pretty badly."

I nodded.

"So you ran away. That's pretty brave of you."

I looked up confused and shocked. "What? How do you know?"

"I'm not as dumb as I look. I figured out because of what you packed." His face suddenly became serious. This made him look even hotter. "It's not safe for you to do things like that. I might have to call your parents, you know."

I shook my head. "Please, no! I'm just looking for somewhere to stay. Just for a while. Please?"

He shook his head. "Maybe. I'll have think about it."

We walked a while until I just remembered something. How can he have a girlfriend- I amen, house friend without knowing her name.

"Oh, I'm Rima Toya."

"Oh," he smiled, "well Rima Toya, since it's pretty hot today, do you want to get in the pool? There's no school for you today, right?"

He asked me if I could go in the pool. Me and him shirtless! I think I'm dreaming.

"Um, sure yeah, I think I've brought my swimmers or something."

He nodded as I walked back to my new bedroom. I scrambled through my overloaded bag and got out my new black bikini. Ah, I feel so happy to wear such a thing. I was about to zip up my bag whne I realised that something was missing.

After I got dressed, I ran to the back yard seeing Senri in the pool, shirtless. Yes, I just love that word. He was doing laps and then realised that I was looking at him. I was glad that I never ate much so I'd be my usual slim self. He stared back at me and our eyes met. I walked outside and stepped into the pool. It was cold but I was glad it was.

"Thank you for taking me here," I whispered.

"It's okay," Senri smiled and sat next to me on the steps.

I took a deep breath. "Did you take it?"

Senri looked confused. "Take what?"

I sighed. "I know you know," I said, hiding my right arm behind my back so he wouldn't see what I did with what he took.

"You used that, didn't you?" he sighed. I nodded as he reached out for my right hand. He grabbed it and pulled it towards him reveal my cuts. "You shouldn't be harming yourself."

"Yeah, I know. But I can't stop myself," I replied angrily.

"I want to know more about you, Rima. What year are you in at school?" Senri said, suddenly changing the subject.

"I'm fifteen. I go to the school nearby. Cross Academy. It used to be a boarding school but they switched back to a normal high school," I replied cautiously, trying not to reveal my friendship.

"And you're friends?" Senri asked, practically reading my mind. I sighed heavily.

"I have a lot of friends," I started and he just laughed, "and you probably don't! Anyway, what about your own life?" I was angry.

"I'm a model for SM Entertainment studios. I also have a girlfriend named Ruka. She's about your age, she goes to the same school as you. Do you know her?" he smiled.

My mouth dropped wide open to form a perfect 'O' shape. I hesitated and then got back to playing with the water.

"Ru-ru-ru-ruka? Um, I 've never heard of her." I gulped.

"Hmm, she said she was quite popular at school but still, she never talked about her school life," frowned Senri.

Hell no. Why would she talk about her school life when she's hogging this guy all to herself. And she never told anyone! Not even me, her best friend. I got really nosy at this time of jealousy.

"Uh, so, have you guys been dating for a long time? Have you been doing anything together?"

Oh, why the hell did I say that? Asking about him and Ruka doing- um, yeah, that was nothing.

He eyed me for about a minute. "I don't think that's any of your business."

He nodded and we both sat there for about twenty minutes.

"I better get back in," I said to Senri and hurried back into the house. I felt so stupid. Why should I be here, enjoying all the luxury? Why should I deserve to live with such a beautiful man, inside and outside beautiful, and let him help me? Why is he dating Ruka? What if my parents find out? They'll kill me. I closed the door to my bedroom and cried.

Why does everything in my life go wrong?

_**(AN)**_

_**Hello and thank you for reading! I just wanted to point out that SM Entertainment is actually a creator of many popular Korean bands, because I had no idea what job Senri worked for. ): It doesn't matter now, but Senri goes to a VERY GOOD modelling company. **_

_**I just want to say again, THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING AND THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING IF YOU HAVE because I havn't got many lately. D: :'(**_

_**So then, please review! I will soon be able to enlighten your spirits because Ruka ish goin down. DX**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ... I've said it in the last 3 chapters, you people should know now ...**_

_**AHH TANK U AGEN-!**_

_**-The Silver Locket (hwaiting~) X_X**_


	5. Pocky And Other Types Of Love

Untamed

Chapter 5 – Pocky And Other Types Of Love

I slumped in the corner of the bedroom, reading my English homework for the eleventh time. I had seriously had enough, and I also had sore eyes from reading, and I've finished all my other homework, but English. So, I deserve to have a break.

It's the second day I've stayed here at Senri's house. Last night he said he'd keep me so he could help in stuff and that... sometimes he's so mean. I saw him work, which was weird because he told me that he does modelling. Last night when I went to the bathroom he had a hand over his forehead like he really had a lot of trouble. He was on computer and look like her critically needed help. Poor him.

I walked to the kitchen where I found Senri munching on toast.

"Hey," he frowned, half asleep, still looking perfectly hot.

"Hi," I said sheepishly, a packet of pocky from my bag. He eyed me when I took it out and then got back to eating toast. I still wasn't over him dating Ruka so, I'd kill her (maybe him, but then I'll have to take his dead body to my grandparents so they could do so spiritual dance to make him come back to life so then he'd be MINE) and kick her in the ass. She was _such _a friend.

"Are they good?"

I looked up seeing Senri staring at me... um, scratch that, staring at my Pocky. I pushed the pink packet towards him and he kept staring at it.

"Uh, yeah, they're good. Have some, but not to many," I quickly said.

So instead of having toast for breakfast, we had Pocky for breakfast. Yum! I ate slowly, so I could still taste the chocolate flavour on this chocolate coated biscuit. Whereas Senri, well, he ate like a mad pigeon who hadn't received any food for years. Yes, and before you knew it, the packet was finished.

"Um, sorry, it's really good... and addictive," he frowned.

I nodded and made a note to myself that I must stock up on more and extra Pocky. That was my last packet.

The mood automatically changed as Senri got back to now, nibbling, on toast.

"So, how's your school life?" asked reading the newspaper. Oh my god, he's so old. He reads a newspaper. Anyway, how old is he?

"School life's fine. I'm doing fine in all subjects, well, except for math. I guess I just suck at it."

"Huh," he laughed, ''doesn't everybody."

We all laughed for about ten seconds then he looked at me again. "What are your friends' names?"

For some reason I didn't hesitate. "Um, well, there's Aido, he's just a guy who overreacts when his hair messes up or if some two year old bothers him."

"Just a guy?" Senri repeated smirking. And freakishly, I hadn't noticed.

"Well, yeah, sometimes we call him gay- wait... no way! NO! He's dating some neat freak named Yori, I think." My cheeks where red from embarrassment. How dumb am I? "There's also Zero and Yuki who are secretly dating, well, they're trying to keep it secret because Kaname's all over Yuki. Oh, and Takuma, he's so happy and that, but not gay. He's got this crush on another girl and is scared to ask her. Oh, and the sweet couple, Akasuki and Ruka- ah, Runa. Yeah."

Senri looked at me with a frown. "Ruka?" Oh, damn, he knows it!

"I said Runa. She's my best friend. I was just thinking of Ruka because... they have close names."

"Oh, really?" asked Senri smirking. I nodded sheepishly and then he returned back to his toast. "Whatever."

That was close, too close.

He handed me an envelope which had 'Rima Toya' in fancy writing on it. I was surprised, was it more money? Maybe some coupons?

"It's for us. We'll be going there next Sunday. I thought it might be a nice place for us to get to know each other," Senri smiled as I opened the envelope. And, there it was. Two beautiful tickets to watch the Vampire Knight movie, and it was gold class. These tickets were only sold on the internet at really high prices. They were considered very sacred and also, Vampire Knight was one of the newest movies at this cinema! Even if my face showed no emotion (because it usual always have), I was jumping for joy inside.

"How much were these?" I asked, slowly, yes, slowly staring to grin.

"That's none of your business, but, do you want to go? I mean, it would be a waste."

Hell yes! Who wouldn't?

I nodded in excitement and Senri then smiled, relieved that I didn't want to go.

"Oh, and Rima?" he asked as I was about to walk to the bathroom.

"Yes," I giggled with my cheeks burning up.

"Why don't you invite Ruka to come with us? I think it would be lovely!"

Oh crap.

_**(AN)**_

_**Meh, another one of my really short chapters! I hope you all like what you read! I've had my plot changed. New idea :D YAY! Who knows what will happen. :P And again, I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed or favourited. I love you all. :D I also wanna thank Brookii and The Devils Song for giving wonderful ideas! Did I say I love you all?**_

_**Anyway, I might be slow in writing. I might slack off and that because I'm busy doing homework ): But you know, homework comes first. It always does...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: THATS IF IVE HAD ENOUGH OF THESE DICLAIMERS but they're still quite cool... **_

_**OKAI EVYWON, TANKS FOH RAEDIN!  
>~ The Silver Locket G(^-^)G <strong>_


	6. Sweet Revenge

Untamed

Chapter 6 – Sweet Revenge

I froze there, in a mid running position with my head slightly turned to Senri, my mouth slowly forming words and my eyes worried and scared.

"Ruka," I stammered, "I don't think I even know her!"

Senri looked up grimly. "Yes, you do. So, you guys are close right?"

Humph, not any more. "Yeah, we're best buddies!" I managed to say with a paint-on smile. "Yeah."

He sighed and got out some milk from the fridge. "Well, Rima, since you'll be staying here for a long time, you'll see the real me," he said emotionlessly.

So we stood there with our eyes meeting each other and totally quiet.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," I whispered which was barely louder that the sound of a mouses squeak.

"No, it's my fault. I dated the wrong person. Anyway, a never really like Ruka," he frowned.

My heart lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, she was an overpowering woman. She was bossy and she wanted- yeah."

Yes, I was thinking dirty again. "Wanted what?" I smirked.

"Hmm?" Senri said looking back at me like nothing happens.

"Oh whatever," I mumbled, "it's _none_ _of my business_."

Well, we went back to our _business_ (which was actually Senri eating breakfast and me getting changed) so we could finish and go... wait for it... SHOPPING! Yes, the truth that still being the girl who likes black, I need more black clothes. I'm not a girly-girl (uh, sometimes) but I am a free woman who can buy her own clothes. Oh crap, I sound like a seven year old now.

I looked at my laptop and on the screen where popping windows with Ruka's lame MSN username on it.

MSN

ONLINE  
>xXrukarukaXx : Not getting enough sleep. Been busy at night. DX<br>0zero0 : Yuki you left your jacket at my house :P  
>akatsuki444 : ruka, where have you been? U weren't at my house on Saturday.<br>TaTaTakuma : My Party On Next Sunday! P L E A S E C O M E ! :D  
>LOLIMYUKI : aww, i lost my jacket!<p>

OFFLINE

KingKaname : I'll buy you a new jacket if you lost one yuki!  
>simply_yori : hello!<br>_click to see more offline_

I clicked on Ruka's name and felt my hand holding the mouse tighter with anger.

xXrukarukaXx: helo  
>xXrukarukaXx: did you find sumwhere to stay?<br>xXrukarukaXx**: **u there :o  
>-rimapocky-: yeah, im here<br>xXrukarukaXx: YAY OMG DID U FIND SUMWHERE TO STAI!  
>-rimapocky-: yah. Awesum place! ;D<br>xXrukarukaXx: eh? So cool!  
>-rimapocky-: r u datin akatsuki?<br>xXrukarukaXx: yahh...  
>-rimapocky-: oh okai.<br>xXrukarukaXx: omfg, u want him? O.o**  
><strong>-rimapocky-: wtf nooo!  
>-rimapocky-: i just met a nice guy<br>-rimapocky-: he let me stay it his house for a while  
>xXrukarukaXx: o.o is he doing anything bad to u?<br>-rimapocky-: his so nice and kind his the best :D  
>xXrukarukaXx: hows old?<br>-rimapocky-: he never told me but he luks about 20  
>xXrukarukaXx: well u can date him then!<br>-rimapocky-: OH REALLY! WIT UR OWN PERMISSION! OMG I LUV UU! GUD LUC WIT A-CAT-SUCKY! (akatsuki)  
>xXrukarukaXx: uhm, wat u meen, it ur life<br>-rimapocky-: OKAI BYEE!

An evil smile creped on my face. Oh, Ruka, thank you so much.

_**WASSABI PPL!**_

_**I'm sorry that this chappie is short. Blame it on my existence. I'm also sorry that I updated late. Was on Meez and reading. :P Blame that on my existence too.**_

_**Thank you to all who reviewd, read and faved. (am i saying what i rote in the last chappie) AND I will blackmail all u guys who havnt reviewd but read this. Aha, jokes, jokes. I just hope that u all review and read. :D I love you all! (yes, now I think i am saying what i rote last time...)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ... i don't own vampire knight but i do own a vampire knight manga ^-^ **_

_**ILY ALL OF U'S!  
>~ The Silver Locket o=(•_•)=o :D <strong>_


End file.
